1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit system and a method for operating a receiver circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is already known to use current interfaces to transmit information in a rough environment, such as for the transmission of sensor data in a motor vehicle. For example, current interfaces are used in passenger protection systems of motor vehicles for transmitting measurement data, which was recorded by peripheral sensors, to a central control unit. It is furthermore known to develop such current interfaces as buses, via which multiple sensors are connected to a central receiver. To synchronize the transmitting sensors, it is known to predefine an operating cycle in the form of a voltage pulse with the aid of the receiving control unit. Each voltage pulse marks the beginning of a new time slot, which can be used for a data transmission by a sensor.